


Canvas of Life

by Kathryn_Moos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Moos/pseuds/Kathryn_Moos
Summary: What are your thoughts on this original work of mine? I'd like to  hear what other people think of this theory of mine. My Discord is Katateshi Choi#0800.





	Canvas of Life

**Canvas of Life**

**Kathryn Moos**

What concept do you associate the color white with? What do you  _ feel  _ when you see the color white? Do you think of a whiteboard in your classroom, hence making you dread math? Do you think of clouds in the sky, and then feel the need to mindlessly stare into the sky? Or, do you think of purity? What would you do if I told you white means nothing? What if I told you white meant nothing, and also it represented life itself? What is life? Many people have asked that question. I have an answer. Life is... A cruel, colorful, and monochrome game of bliss and agony.

Everyone starts as a canvas. When you’re born, you start out as a blank white silhouette. As you grow up, you’ll be dyed or tainted by different colors. There are almost infinite variations of different colors on the color wheel that we know as, life. Light blues, dark blues, vibrant yellows, mysterious purples. There are just as many people out there as there are colors on the color wheel. No two people can share the exact same colors. 

Most people are dyed vibrant colors with at least a stroke of a less saturated color. There are also people who have been tainted with colors so close to pitch black, the dyed colors start to chip and fade off of them. The more vibrant your canvas is, the more vibrant it will continue to grow. The less saturated your canvas is, the less likely you are to become dyed. 


End file.
